Del Amor y otros Sabores
by Scorpion25Akuma
Summary: Una chica con una rara habilidad debe sobrevivir en una ciudad cruel. Los platillos que prepara con dedicación y su voz ocultan una profundo dolor. Sin nadie en quien confiar, encontará el consuelo en quien menos lo esperaba. Universo Alterno.


¡Arreglado!

No sé porqué la página de FF no estaba aceptando el formato de documento. Subí el capitulo en formato HTML pero quedó sin acentos y sin signos de puntuación. Gomen por las inconveniencias. (Hoy me pasó a mi, Sakuraliz san!!...XD!!!)

Notas aclaratorias: Bien, este es un nuevo fic. Un AU.

Sé que la temática "Como agua para chocolate" ha sido explotada hasta el cansancio pero no les culpo pues es una historia maravillosa. Siempre he querido utilizarla y me pareció que "Skip Beat!" podía adaptarse.

También, es un regalo. Una estimada amiga llamada Lady san cumple años este mes (El 8 de Marzo, lo que es más fascinante aún) Además de mi persona (Soy del 21…XD) Si hay alguien más que cumpla años este mes, avíseme y con gusto las pondré en la dedicatoria.

Sin más, espero disfruten de esta nueva locura.

Está de más decirlo pero: ni "Como agua para chocolate" ni "Skip Beat!" me pertenecen. Así como cualquier canción que aquí se utilice.

Receta 1: "Reencuentro con sabor a destino".

Caminaba desganado por las concurridas calles de Shibuya después de adquirir un nuevo móvil en una de las tantas tiendas del famoso distrito electrónico. No sabía la razón de porque cualquier objeto que cayera en sus manos desnudas explotaba como granada.

-"Debe ser alguna maldición"- suspiró pesadamente mientras alzaba la cabeza y observaba, asombrado, el (Enmarcado por una enorme pantalla publicitaria) rostro sonriente de quien fue representante por tantos años - "¡Ah! Olvidaba que hoy era su entrevista… bien, no es más mi problema como se las apañe"-.

-"Sí"- el atractivo hombre entrecerró los ojos solemnemente –"Desde que era niño, mi sueño fue convertirme en el mejor chef del mundo"- hubo aplausos del público y la presentadora (Muy sonrojada por estar tan cerca de él en persona) emitió un excitado grito de admiración –"Sin embargo, debido a motivos más allá de mi poder, de ahora en adelante, otras prioridades me gobiernan"-.

-"¡Ara, Tsuruga san! ¿¡Piensas dejarnos sin probar tus deliciosos platillos!? ¡Me siento defraudada!"- con un infantil puchero, quien entrevistaba le dirigió miradas indignadas–"¡No es justo! "- los presentes rieron mientras el aludido reía azorado.

-"Lo siento, Rika san, pero ha sido la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Además, como vicepresidente de LME, tengo muchísimas obligaciones"- un "¡Oh!" añadió dramatismo innecesario –"Mis subordinados no dejan de protestar que los cacharros reciben más atención que los informes financieros de cada trimestre. He optado por lo mejor. Espero que mis fans y comensales comprendan y acepten el camino que seguiré de aquí en adelante. - molesto como estaba, desvió la vista a un lado como si lo que vieran sus ojos fuera una escena indecente.

-"¡Ese idiota! ¡Piensa dejarlo todo y sin dar una excusa creíble! ¿¡Y qué clase de chef prefiere informes a cocinar!? "- esperando a que el semáforo diera luz roja, no dejó de experimentar una profunda tristeza –"Ren hubiera confiado más en mí. Pero él siempre me deja fuera"- desde hacía algún tiempo, notó que el famoso joven no cocinaba igual; daba la impresión de moverse a la fuerza. Y quienes lo rodeaban (Asistentes; disque amistades y pseudo novias), no ayudaban en lo más mínimo pues accedían sumisamente a todo lo que Ren dijera –"Sí. Y como yo lo confronté, me despidió…"-no tardaría mucho en que la fama y renombre desaparecieran del medio; nuevos talentos como Fuwa Sho, prometían darle pelea –"Fuwa es adorado por las mujeres y su estilo es más sexy. Es la clase de cocina "chic" que gusta a la juventud. Aunque sus platillos no sean gran cosa, su atractivo físico cubre muchos defectos"- gruñendo ante la perspectiva de perder años de esfuerzo por una causa inútil, tarde cayó en la cuenta de su localización: en vez de dirigirse a la estación de trenes, fue a parar a una zona lejos del bullicio. Giró el rostro a todos lados, buscando algún lugar de referencia pero lo único que iluminaba su camino era un enorme letrero de un restaurante (Más bien, merendero de segunda) que rezaba "Daruma ya: un sabor para cada quien".

-"Daruma ya", ¿Eh? Parece de esos lugares donde hacen parada los obreros después del trabajo- desconfiado, iba pasar de lado cuando un delicioso aroma atrapó sus sentidos y una voz dulce tarareaba una canción desconocida (En realidad, se oían muchas voces). El estomago protestó enérgicamente (Podía ver una mano hecha de los vapores que rezumaban por la puerta, llamándolo), deseoso de seguir la seductora tentación de la comida que se preparaba dentro de aquella casa que más parecía una choza antiquísima como el mismísimo Japón.

"Acércate", le decía, "No te arrepentirás".

Sin dudarlo más, atravesó la cortina hecha de cuentas coloridas. Dentro, muchos y muchas comensales cantaban como si el mundo fuera un lugar maravilloso y pudo ver que no todos parecían ser obreros: hombres con saco y corbata; elegantes mujeres en trajes de oficina; familias con inquietos jovencitos. Toda una gama de comensales degustando de sus respectivos platos.

-¡Buenas noches, joven señor!- le saludó muy cordial una señora cuarentona pero muy risueña -¿Desea probar la especialidad de la noche? ¿O preferiría consultarlo con nuestra cocinera?-.

-¿Cómo es eso?- la señora lo guió hasta la barra; ahí sólo laboraba una persona y si no le hubieran revelado su identidad, habría dejado salir una risilla sarcástica: la "chef" no era más que una estudiante de preparatoria (De quince años, a lo mucho dieciséis); su cabello corto y castaño cobrizo, casi naranja sujetado por dos colitas marcaba aún más su aire infantil; sus vivaces ojos oscuros adquirían un inusual brillo dorado cuando la luz del fogón le daba de frente. Ataviada con un delantal sobre la yukata ocre, flameaba el contenido de una sartén con entusiasmo mientras entonaba una melodía relajante.

_He recorrido los interminables prados_

_Vi un sueño a través de mis cansados ojos_

_En mi corazón, sólo existe un objeto muy querido_

_Un suave suspiro con la forma de un capullo, florece y muere._

-Kyoko chan, tenemos un nuevo invitado- dio un respingo. Con los ojos clavados en ella, creyó sentirse transportado a un lugar de ensueño. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Bienvenido!- saludó – ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Le gustaría una participar en un juego? ¡Eso lo animará, seguro!- extrañado, dirigió una inquisidora vista a la señora, obteniendo una bondadosa mirada.

-Kyoko chan tiene la habilidad de saber cuál es el platillo que más va con tu personalidad dependiendo del sonido que emitan los cascabeles- señaló un extraño objeto sobre la barra.

-¿En serio?- preguntó escéptico. Detestaba esos cuentos y tretas clarividentes. No existía tal cosa como el poder de la adivinación. A pesar de todo, ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? –Bien, acepto el reto- tenía forma de un árbol, algo así como un cerezo en miniatura lo único que en vez de flores, tenía cascabeles de todos los tamaños. La joven le indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que tocara uno. Aún sin creer lo que haría, acarició desganado uno de medianas dimensiones en la parte inferior derecha obligando a sus vecinos a emitir tañidos dispares - ¿Y bien?- preguntó sin poder evitar hacerlo con burla.

-Uhmm…- giró entre sus manos la maceta y entre cerró los ojos –Claro… por supuesto…- de inmediato, puso manos a la obra justo en el momento en que un señor mayor salió tras una puerta lateral -¡Jefe! ¿Podría encargarse del pescado que estaba preparando? Es que ahorita estoy en una labor de rescate- no supo qué quiso decir con aquellas palabras pero el hombre le entendió perfectamente pues respondió:

-Últimamente hay muchos casos de esos. Este país cada vez va peor- tomó las sartenes y siguió con la tarea dejada a medias mientras la chica picaba a una velocidad de rayo ingredientes vegetales y cárnicos. Debía admitir la extraordinaria habilidad con que manejaba las especias. El olor que expedía el aceite hirviendo con todos sus menjurges le hacía agua la boca, cosa inusual por esos días. Al final, un plato de fideos fritos fue puesto al frente. Humeaba y lucía exquisito.

-Pruébelo- alentó mientras se enfrascaba en otro pedido. No se hizo del rogar: llevó un bocado y justo en el momento en que tocó su lengua, cuando las papilas gustativas recibieron el choque de sabor y masticaba con ojos cerrados, concentrado al máximo en SENTIR su alimento; quiso cantar. Tomó otro bocado; ahora recordaba su infancia, a sus padres y hermanos, la comida que preparaba su abuela cuando la visitaba los fines de semana; su casa y cuando jugaba con sus vecinos. Cada vez que masticaba, su mente traía viejas memorias del pasado, momentos de suma felicidad y nunca, hasta ese momento, creyó que la comida podría ser tan… mágica -¿Qué tal? Es mi especialidad para usted. Me dio la impresión que odiaba todo lo referente a la comida y eso provocaba un dilema - dejó caer los palillos en el tablero de la barra, ¿¡Cómo supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza!? Justo antes de entrar aquel lugar, nefastos pensamientos abordaron su cerebro; todos ellos referentes a su trabajo y al desplante de Ren… ¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería posible que en verdad pudiera aliviar el corazón de una persona? Esos fideos eran lo más sencillo que pudiera haber, pero su sabor… ¡Dios! ¡Ese sabor tan irreal! -¡A usted de verdad le gusta lo que hace! Pase lo que pase, no deje que eso cambie. Por más que otros lo defrauden, no permita defraudarse a sí mismo - Kyoko le sonrió, aliviada por devolverle la motivación de un comensal; el amor a su trabajo aunque le dio la impresión que simpatizaba con él más allá del gusto culinario. Agradeció el gesto, irradiando simpatía y recordó, que antes, él siempre fue así.

-Muchas gracias, Kyoko chan- un grupo de gente en la parte de atrás decidió que era hora de unirse a un coro grupal. Y por primera vez en la vida, no sintió pena de que su voz fuera escuchada por tantos extraños. Cantó junto a ellos y celebró su renovado entusiasmo a grandes voces.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro, Ren?- por milésima vez, el presidente de LME lanzaba la misma pregunta, quizá deseoso de verlo cambiar de opinión –Te envié a esa entrevista ayer para ver si así entrabas en razón- suspiró desganado. Ya estaba enterado que era su intención –Lamentablemente, mi error fue no advertirte que dejaras de actuar como un tonto- el desagradable gesto de su boca demostraba lo poco complacido que se encontraba con su "personalidad" –No es mi deber meterme en tus asuntos personales- refutó, dando una profunda calada al habano que pendía precariamente de sus labios –Pero cuando estos comienzan a afectar tu trabajo, considero oportuno interceder. ¿Cuál es la verdadera excusa para tu prematuro retiro? Apenas llevas cinco años en el medio y ya planeas salir, ¿Qué te pasó?- incomodo, apretó el reposa-brazos del sillón donde descasaba haciendo un ruidillo extraño por la textura de la tela.

-Quiero dedicarme a un trabajo que no robe todo mi tiempo. ¿No decía usted que debería buscarme una novia y abrirme más a otras personas? -

-Ah… ¿Buscando contacto humano a estas alturas?- sarcástico, sonrió de lado –Me alegra saber que después de tanto tiempo, has decidido explorar un sentimiento tan importante como el amor y la amistad. Estoy orgulloso- claro que no lo estaba –Y dime, ¿No crees que el trabajo en la empresa es más absorbente que el de chef? ¿Por qué quieres dejar la cocina y enfrascarte tras un escritorio día y noche? Mejor te regalo un arma y dejo que hagas el trabajo más rápido y menos doloroso - molesto por las preguntas que no llevaban a ninguna parte más que al sólo placer de perturbarlo, retiró la silla para ponerse en píe; siendo imitado por el presidente, dirigiéndose entre ambos vehementes miradas aireadas.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y su ex manager entró con el rostro iluminado y lleno de vitalidad. No pudo evitar desencajar la mandíbula puesto que ayer parecía muerto en vida y con un humor de los mil diablos.

-Yashiro…- murmuró lacónico, inseguro de cómo lo trataría después de deshacerse de él tras años de ayuda; de ser su amigo más cercano y en quien confiaba. Pero si iba a retirarse, no podía seguir con él. El hombre lo miró a la cara y devolvió el saludo tan enérgico como solía ser al conocerlo tanto tiempo atrás.

-¡Yo, Ren! ¿Qué tal? ¡Vaya entrevista la de anoche!- pegó una carcajada -¡Parecías un soldadito de plomo: tieso y con una cara de "Cualquier lugar es mejor que éste"!- ¿Estaba fingiendo alegría? No. No fingía pero sus palabras ocultaban cierto acido que no pasó desapercibido por Takarada Lory –Mira, vas a disculparme pero tengo cosas que hablar con el presidente- sin tapujos, lo sacaba de la oficina. Cerró los ojos, resignado pues no tenía con que defenderse.

-En ese caso, creo que debería marcharme…-

-Quédate, Ren. Como el segundo al mando, tu DEBER es atender todos y cada unos de los asuntos de la oficina-

-Bueno, si Takarada san así lo quiere- la posibilidad de su reacción parecía complacerlo muchísimo –Déjenme hablarles sobre el lugar donde fui a comer anoche- excitado, contó a grandes rasgos sobre un pequeño restaurante donde una chica de preparatoria cocinaba tan bien que hacía cantar a quienes probaban sus platillos. No conteniéndose, dejó salir una risa despreciativa -¿Te parece gracioso?- murmuró el afanado relator; impaciente y herido.

-Debes admitir que es algo inverosímil. ¿"Magia"? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- una misteriosa sensación de "Dejá vu" invadió su mente y cuerpo. Involuntariamente, sacudió los dedos de las manos como si por ellos caminaran cientos de hormigas -Es ridículo, por donde lo mires- quiso cruzar una mirada cómplice con el presidente pero este también le dirigió una severa amonestación haciendo que su sonrisa menguara.

-Me parece una historia muy interesante, Yashiro. Has despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Podrías llevarme a ese lugar? Sería bueno hacer partícipe a Takenori. Creo visualizar cuál es tu plan - los lentes del manager brillaron maliciosos –Si es así, debemos asegurarnos con el mayor número de personas posibles-.

-¿Habla en serio? ¿Piensa dejar entrar a la academia de cocina más importante de Japón una persona de dudosas habilidades culinarias?- incrédulo, dirigió ojeadas a uno y otro, esperando que sus propuestas no fueran más que una broma.

-¿Por qué no hablaría en serio? Eres mi mano derecha, Ren; no por nada eres el vicepresidente de MI enorme compañía- orgulloso, abarcó con un movimiento de sus manos la enorme estancia –Pero, con dolor, veo cómo vas retrocediendo. Me siento, decepcionado, mi querido muchacho- encaminándose hacia la puerta, indicó con un ademán a Yashiro para que lo acompañara. Sus palabras calaron muy hondo en su ser, casi tirándolo al suelo.

Hubiera preferido recibir una bofetada a escuchar ese tono de voz tan amargo.

* * *

Eran las siete de la noche y un nutrido grupo de hombres bajó del enorme transporte donde, por último, el presidente de LME quedó boquiabierto al ver el letrero de madera iluminado por lámparas de papel. La apariencia del lugar no invitaba a pasar pero el olor sí que compensaba cualquier fachada destartalada.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Yashiro?- Takenori sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, pasándolo por su frente empapada de sudor –Me da igual. Tomémonos nuestro tiempo- parecía incomodo y deseoso de sentarse para no levantarse jamás.

-¡Por supuesto!- esperando que tomara la iniciativa, como el máximo ente, dirigió la caminata hasta la entrada, apartando con una mano las numerosas cuentas de la exótica cortina.

-¡Bienvenidos, estimados clientes!- saludó, quien supuso, la okami del lugar -¡Ara! ¡Pero si es el joven que nos visitó anoche! ¿Son los señores, amigos suyos?-

-No, son mis compañeros de trabajo y este de aquí- señalándolo respetuosamente –Es mi jefe- todos devolvieron el saludo y pasaron a la barra. No evitó notar que, aquellos que disfrutaban sus alimentos, reían descontrolados, tomándose los estómagos y casi rodando por el suelo -¡Kyoko chan!- la aludida no era más que una niña pero sus manos eran seguras en la mesa de trabajo y la plancha donde tostaba cebollas y tomates - ¡Traje más invitados! Espero que no sobrecargue tus circuitos-.

-¡No, para nada! El orgullo de una cocinera es que más personas prueben su comida- y comenzó a reír, de la nada -¡Lo siento! Es qué uno de los clientes me contó un chiste muy divertido… cada vez que lo recuerdo, ¡No paro de reír!- comenzaba a comprender lo que ahí ocurría, aunque ninguno de sus acompañantes lo supiera. Quería poner a prueba el talento y corroborar su hipótesis pues de ser ciertas dichas conjeturas, aquella prometía convertirse en una autentica bomba.

-Disculpa, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo?- por unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos; ella calibrando si debía hacerlo y él descifrando los misterios que escondían las turbias pupilas.

-Mogami Kyoko-

-Mogami kun, ¿Podrías prepararnos una especialidad?-.

-Hai, pero antes, ¿Quieren jugar?…- con rapidez, puso un árbol de cascabeles en la barra. Algo inseguros de cómo actuar ante aquella bizarra oferta, uno por uno fueron tocando diferentes melodías (Excepto el manager). Por orden, dedicó toda su concentración a cada tañido, siendo su turno, el último –Bien… es un poco confuso…- murmuró para sí misma; sin embargo, comenzó el trabajo de inmediato, dejando al jefe del lugar batallando con los que aún tenía pendiente –Sí… esto estará bien- el jefe del departamento de pastelería, Recursos Humanos y el editor de la revista semanal de la academia fueron servidos y sus rostros al probar los alimentos iba más allá de lo humanamente conocido. Parecían estar en el paraíso y los ojos destellaban de puro regocijo.

-Magnifico…-

-¿De dónde sacó esta sazón?-

-¡Me recuerda tanto a la cocina de mi mamá!- las risas no pararon, nunca los había visto reír tan abiertamente.

Takenori y Yashiro fueron los siguientes; el primero recibió un plato de okonomiyaki, asombrado por tan humilde receta; dirigió un rápido vistazo a la chef y lo llevó a su boca. De inmediato, el sudor en su frente y la preocupación marcada en el ceño desaparecieron como por arte de magia, devorando el contenido del plato con extremo entusiasmo. No hubo elogios de su parte, pero se notaba cuanto le gustaba. Yashiro sonreía como enajenado con un plato de fideos fritos.

Increíbles las sorpresas que podía esconder un recoveco tan escondido de Tokyo.

-Jamás había probado un platillo como este- dijo Takenori a sus camaradas –Desde Ren, no creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera cocinar tan bien- los demás asintieron enérgicamente -¡Quizá, ni Fuwa Sho!- hubo risas que fueron cortadas con el mortal sonido del cuchillo en la tabla. Intrigado, observó como la oscuridad envolvía por completo a esa chica mientras machacaba con brutalidad unos camarones y tallos de cebolleta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Acaso… ¿Era por haber mencionado a Fuwa?

-Listo, señor…- echándole un vistazo desconfiado, dudo de si probar algo preparado con tantos deseos asesinos; sin embargo, siempre gustó de los retos y descubrir que clase de sentimientos habían sido puestos en los ingredientes lo llenaba de un valor casi heroico.

-Muchas gracias por la comida…-

Delicioso… sutil… y muy… muy… ¡Enervante! No tenía mal sabor… en realidad, era suculento; pero, en el fondo, no podía evitar experimentar una profunda desazón; decepcionado y molesto como estaba, no podía diferenciar si aquello era causado por Kyoko o por las acciones de Ren pues eran terriblemente parecidas. Debía parar mas sus manos no dejaban de viajar a su boca; tan adictivo y masoquista, como el amor mismo.

-"¿Qué diablos es lo que pasó con esta señorita?"- su cara demostraba incertidumbre y tristeza pues a los lados, todos le miraban sorprendidos. Yashiro llevó una de sus manos a la frente, angustiado y dirigiéndole miradas de "lo echaste a perder" a la mortificada cocinera al descubrir lo que su platillo causó en uno de sus clientes.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo; acto seguido, salió corriendo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Qué extraño!- exclamó Sawara -¿Acaso se puso nerviosa al mencionar a Fuwa? ¿Le gustará?- preguntó en su dirección.

-No es tan simple. Dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando probaste la comida?-

-Pues…- algo apenado, sorbió un poco del sake ofrecido por una perpleja okami -… verá… mi hija va casarse y nunca me agradó su compañero. He tratado de persuadirla pero ha sido en vano. Mi esposa me regaña y me pide no entrometerme, Sin embargo, hasta que probé este okonomiyaki, me di cuenta que lo que no deseo es dejar ir a mi pequeña. Siempre ha sido, para mí, como una bebé pero he obviado el hecho de que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- cerró los ojos un momento, sonriendo aliviado –Llegarían a casa para cenar y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Debía estar ahí y saludarlo pero me llenaba de congoja. Ahora que aclaré mis ideas, puedo abrazar al muchacho y darle mi bendición-.

Todos escucharon su testimonio con solmene seriedad.

-Ya veo…- murmuró por lo bajo. Mogami Kyoko tenía un poder inusual y maravilloso pero eclipsado de vez en cuando por una sombra nefasta. No estaba del todo seguro si fuera buena idea tomarla bajo su tutela y desarrollar sus habilidades–"Pero promete ser increíblemente talentosa"- quería tenerla, pero quitarle ese odio de la cabeza sería casi imposible –"¿Podría ser…?"- ¡Sí! ¡Podía hacer eso! Era la única manera de ayudarla y, a la vez, ayudar a otros –Señores…- llamó su atención sin dejar de sonreír -… tengo una idea que quisiera discutir con ustedes…-.

* * *

-¿¡Sección "Ámame" de la academia LME de cocina!? ¿¡Qué es eso!?- Yashiro san había enviado un carta donde solicitaban presentarse a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Como no iba a la escuela, tenía libre la mañana así que llegó a buscarla al restaurante (Dónde también vivía gracias a la amabilidad de sus jefes) a petición de Takarada san (Quien resultó presidente de esa gran compañía). Sin embargo, nunca creyó que su intención fuera meterla en aquel lío mientras los analíticos ojos del extravagante hombre que podría convertirse en su jefe, hurgaban su mirada –Pero… yo… no puedo…-.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta cocinar?-

-No es algo de lo que me sienta especialmente orgullosa- los dos hombres se miraron –Cada vez que preparo un platillo, siento un profundo dolor- soltó una amarga risa –Es como si hubiera perdido una importante parte de mí- Yashiro san la tomó por el hombro, apretándolo con suavidad para transmitirle su comprensión.

-Mogami kun, ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?- sacudió la cabeza negativamente –Has perdido una emoción muy importante- desconcertada, ladeó la cabeza –Has perdido tu capacidad para confiar en los demás; tu capacidad para AMAR- la revelación de tal verdad casi la hizo caer de la silla –No sé que pudo provocarte una desgracia tan grande. A pesar de eso, puedo percibir que aún hay "algo" dentro de ti… tal vez necesita una ayudita… sí sabes a que me refiero-.

–Si creen que puedo hacerlo… si creen que tengo una pequeña mota de esperanza… entonces…- estaba cansada: de sufrir, de esconderse, de no poder vivir en paz; de ser tan insegura y no poder llevar su vida algún lugar. Desde que dejó su pueblo y viajó a la capital, lo único que hizo fue sobrevivir. Por ella, pero más que nada, por ÉL –Por favor… por favor… ¡Ayúdenme a recuperar la motivación de mi vida!- sólo así… si ella aprendía más sobre ese medio; sólo así lograría superarlo. Le demostraría de lo que estaba hecha y lo obligaría a arrastrarse pidiendo misericordia. Trató de disimular el sádico placer que sentía.

-Me parece bien, Mogami kun. Tal parece que te espera un largo camino si, desde el primer momento que pides ayuda, tu sed de venganza desborda por cada poro de tu piel- tragó saliva. A ese sujeto no se le escaba ni una –Tu trabajo aquí consistirá en realizar cualquier solicitud que se te haga y como recompensa, las personas calificaran tu servicio con los sellos que están dentro de tu bolsa. Creo que está de más decirte lo mucho que te vigilaré. Dependiendo de tus progresos… ya veremos que hacer contigo- observo sus herramientas de trabajo con ojo crítico y suspiró, tratando de figurarse como sería pedirle a alguien que valorara sus esfuerzos. Bueno, no importaba. Cualquiera que fuera, ella realizaría sus labores dando el máximo esfuerzo, como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad- con una reverencia, salió de la oficina, seguida por el entusiasmado Yashiro –Me trajo a base de engaños…-

-¡Ara, Kyoko chan!- ¿Tan rápido y ya la llamaba por su nombre? -¿Vas a negar que no es un excelente chance para avanzar? ¡Tienes un gran potencial! Sólo debes deshacerte de esa nociva emoción que experimentas cuando mencionan la palabra con "F"- un tic en su ojo derecho hizo detener la marcha –Vamos, debes superarlo, ¿O piensas quedarte hundida en el pasado para siempre?-.

-Hay cosas del pasado que vale la pena conservar- cierto es que de buena gana borraría a Sho de su memoria; aún, existía un personaje muy importante que no dejaría ir tan fácilmente: su recuerdo más preciado; la única pieza de felicidad que había logrado alcanzar.

Su "Corn".

-Oh… diablos…- sintió la tensión en el acompañante al encontrarse de pronto con quien les salió al paso. La luz tras el ventanal pegó justo detrás de aquella alta figura, recortándola y mostrándola imponente.

-¿¡"Corn"!?- murmuró bajito, arrepintiéndose pues fue sólo un efecto visual. El cabello de aquel hombre era castaño y su mirada no era para nada agradable. Lo reconocía… era Tsuruga Ren; el más renombrado y popular chef de Japón. ¿Debería presentarse? Después de todo es su jefe y senpai al mismo tiempo –Ehmm… buenas tardes…-.

-¿Quién es ELLA?- ¿Era su imaginación o le parecía ligeramente hostil?

-¡Ren!- ¿¡Lo llamaba por su nombre!? Debían tener una gran confianza -¡"ELLA" es la chica de la que hablé el otro día! ¡Su nombre es Mogami Kyoko!- parecía ansioso por continuar protestando mas su móvil repiqueteó. Disculpándose, marchó tras un pasillo, buscando privacidad.

Los nervios la hacían sudar aún con el aire acondicionando pululando; estaba a solas con ese tipo que no paraba de apuñarla con los ojos (No podía describir de otra manera el despreció reflejado en sus pupilas), ¿Qué hizo para ser víctima de un odio tan irracional?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Eh?-

-Supongo que el presidente te aceptó con alguna condición. Sin embargo, quisiera conocer tus verdaderas MOTIVACIONES- fue un gatillo. La oscuridad la abordó por completo, olvidando donde estaba y con quien hablaba. De su boca, salió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡PARA VENGARME DE FUWA SHO Y HACERLE DESEAR ESTAR MUERTO!- fue su magistral respuesta. Tsuruga san abrió los ojos, un poco asombrado para cambiar de inmediato a una ira incontenible. Creyó que moriría calcinada.

-¡Oh!... ¿De verdad?- que… ¡Qué voz más fría! ¿¡Era ese el hombre que todo mundo decía, era como una mañana de Primavera!? –Desiste. En esta industria no puedes sobrevivir únicamente con agallas. Eres una molestia. No quiero compartir mi espacio con alguien tan INDESEABLE- con un frufrú de su abrigo, pasó de largo a su lado. Ahí por donde iba, quedaba una escarcha tan palpable que, de no ser por su gran voluntad de acero, seguro desfallecería.

-¡Qué hombre más desagradable!- con un rápido vistazo por donde desapareció, maldijo a las tontas que babeaban al verlo caminar. ¡Si supieran de la fiera escondida tras esa mascara! -¡Está decidido: Tsuruga Ren, no me agradas. No quiero verte ni en pintura! ¡Faltaba más!- agitó los puños en el aire -¡Juro que me vengaré de ti! ¡Seré mejor chef que tú y te lo pienso restregar en esa cara falsa que traes!- rió como una maniática, asustando a sus futuras y futuros compañeros de trabajo.

¡Ren y Sho se la pagarían!

* * *

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí!?

Al saberse solo y sin ningún testigo, pegó la carrera de su vida hasta el auto. ¿¡Cómo era posible que fuera, precisamente, Mogami Kyoko quien Yashiro tanto afamara!?

Encendió el motor pero no quitó el freno de mano. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el timón.

-Debí suponerlo… cuando mencionó la cháchara de la magia y todo lo demás –histérico, pasó las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo -Creí que lo echaría todo a perder… ¡Llamarme "Corn" frente a tanta gente! Cálmate, Ren… fue engañada por la luz del sol, nada más- suspiró. Verla de pronto provocó que innumerables recuerdos llegaran a su mente. Recuerdos de ella y de sí mismo que deseaba dejar atrás para siempre –Ya no soy "Corn"; "esa" persona dejó de existir hace muchos años. No importa qué, no volveré atrás- frunció el ceño, memorando su enérgica respuesta -¿De nuevo Fuwa? ¿Siempre todo debe ser en función de su ADORADO "Sho chan"?- apretó los puños. Casi olvidaba lo devota que era a ese muchacho -¿Acaso huyó con él?- se le hacía probable: Kyoko lo seguiría a donde fuera –Pero, ¿Por qué lo odia tanto? ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, no es mi problema. Debo evitarla a toda costa. Ignorarla si es necesario- con esa firme resolución, partió a una reunión.

***********

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Debes ser aguafiestas todo el tiempo?-

-Dijeron que se traba de una reunión de negocios…-

-Y vamos a reunirnos; definitivamente la plática será sobre trabajo pero tendremos buena compañía- el jefe de la empresa "Aokka", famosa por sus productos lácteos de alta calidad, rió bonachón sujetando su prominente estomago. Suspiró amargamente por el panorama que le planteaba una noche, dolorosamente larga –Ren, muchacho. Debes divertirte de vez en cuando. Vive un poco más… ¡Un par de damas te vendrían de maravilla!- los demás acompañantes palmearon, animados, su espalda; alentándolo.

-Deberá disculparme, señor Aokka, pero no creo adecuado mezclar el deber con el placer- fastidiado, observó las demás mesas llenas de otros hombres (En algunas, incluso mujeres o señoras) acompañados por chicas o chicos de todas las razas y vestuarios; parecían mayores de edad, todos con un sólo objetivo: entretener a la licenciosa clientela.

Aquel era un cabaret. Bastante lujoso, pero cabaret al fin y al cabo.

Odiaba esos lugares, pero odiaba más a quienes los frecuentaban.

-"Esta debe ser la venganza de ese sujeto. ¡Enviarme a uno de estos antros con semejante turba de ociosos!"- impaciente, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesita.

-Cambia la cara, Ren- otro de los hombres habló mientras aspiraba con energía un fino cigarro. Parecía molesto, tanto como él mismo –No soporto a los aburridos. Puedes sentarte y beber sin necesidad de solicitar a una mujer pero de qué vas a quedarte, vas a quedarte. Takarada debe haberte enseñado cómo funcionan las cosas. Muestra madurez-.

-Lo ha hecho, pero tampoco está muy de acuerdo con esta "clase" de lugares, Aoya san- hubo una que otra tos nerviosa antes de la aparición de seis chicas, disolviendo la tensión al sentarse en las piernas de cada uno. Por supuesto, descartándolo aunque no dejaban de lanzarle miradas, ansiosas por posarse sobre su regazo.

Bufó exasperado: odiaba que lo acosaran cuando trataba por todos los medio de distraerse y pasar el rato lo más rápido que pudiera –"Daría lo que fuera por estar en un lugar solitario, oscuro y tranquilo"-.

-Su amigo parece triste, ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó una castaña de exuberante escote. Sus ropas eran elegantes aunque su actitud se le hacía odiosamente vulgar -¡Se ve tan solo!- comenzaron a reírse, mofándose de él.

-Déjalo, Yumi chan. Es un frígido- bajo la mesa, apretó su rodilla hasta tronar los dedos –Por eso todas sus novias lo dejan… es un fracaso con las relaciones amorosas- ¡Cómo detestaba el sonido de sus voces! Si no fuera por el dinero que les pagarían ni siquiera se dignarían en mirarlos.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! – Genzo Ryuzaki apareció justo detrás, apoyando sus fuertes manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, saludándolos a todos. Era alto, pelinegro y de mirada astuta. Como dueño de aquel salón, vestía de Armani de píes a cabeza. Cualquiera diría se trataba de un modelo famoso. Bueno, la pinta le quedaba al dedillo para sus cacerías nocturnas -¡Sólo personalidades! Veo que están atendidos divinamente- las chicas rieron -¡Pero mira nada más! Hay uno que esta solito… ¿No hay nadie que llamé tu atención?- bebió un sorbo de sake antes de contestar. Ryuzaki no le agradaba mucho; si no dirigiera esa casa, su impresión hubiera sido una muy diferente.

-Sabes que no es mi estilo…-

-Me siento muy decaído. Sólo puedo verte si vienes con tus compañeros de negocios. Me gustaría que me visitaras más, sabes. Tal vez así, podría hacerte ligar con alguien. Pero lo único que haces es beber, mirar a la nada y hablar sobre temas aburridos- encogió los hombros, dando a entender que era un caso perdido.

-Aquí no hay NADA que me interese - como tontas, las "señoritas" rieron pensando que su sarcasmo era algo... lindo –Dudo que el presidente apruebe mis visitas a menos que sean por "motivos de fuerza mayor"-

-¡Qué humor! No quiero ni pensar que pasó hoy para que estés tan irritado- sin permiso, tomó asiento a su lado para hablar más detalladamente con el grupo. Aburrido de pláticas banales, echó un vistazo alrededor. Al frente, una tarima sencilla esperaba por sus ocupantes (Cantante y banda). Aquello lo intrigó.

-Genzo san, ¿Para qué el escenario?-

-¡Ah! Como tienes tiempos de no venir…-

-¿Hoy es viernes?- preguntó alguien a la izquierda.

-Sí. Por eso quería venir hoy- contestó el vecino.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Damos espectáculos los fines de semanas. Pero los viernes, canta alguien muy especial. No es como las otras chicas- las aludidas bufaron despectivas- Sólo canta y actúa… como una autentica "Geisha". Gracias a ella atraemos bastantes clientes. Pero, ¿Sabes lo curioso de todo?- ahora, no sólo él le escuchaba, también Aokka y Aoya junto a los demás, abandonaron los coqueteos para prestar oídos. Tampoco ellos sabían ese secreto –Esa chica comenzó como cocinera. Hace un año vino y tomó el empleo. Es menor de edad pero tenía habilidad. Sin embargo, tiempo después, me pidió un enorme préstamo. ¿Pueden creer que aún existe gente que hace "dogezas"?- risas femeninas interrumpieron la anécdota.

-¡Fue tan divertido!-

-¡Sentí pena ajena de sólo verla!-

-La cuestión es que le presté el dinero, a cambio de su trabajo. En ese entonces, comenzábamos con el proyecto de entretenimiento de música en vivo. Lastimosamente, nuestra cantante estrella renunció por un capricho y nos quedamos en el aire- sonrió nostálgico; un evento inusual en un hombre mundano – Ese día, bajé a las cocinas. Como era nueva, la tenían picando verduras y pelando papas- rió genuinamente –Parecía la "cenicienta". A pesar de todo, era feliz con su trabajo. Fue cuando la escuche cantar por primera vez…- si no fuera por el auto control, dejaría caer el vaso. ¿¡Qué mujer era capaz de ablandar las facciones del infame "Gigoló de Roppongi"!? –Le dije, "Si quieres puedes cantar un día a la semana y así disminuirás tu deuda más rápido". No dudó ni un segundo. Desde entonces, nos entretiene y alimenta. Debo admitir que en ambas es muy buena-

-¿Y sólo hace eso?- por alguna razón desconocida, giró iracundo, el rostro a ese hombre. El doble sentido era notorio. Ganas no le faltaron para darle un puñetazo.

-¿A qué se refiere, Hijiri san?- el pelinegro seguía siendo cortés pero en su mirada, un extraño fuego destelló violento.

-Se refiere a si podemos solicitar su compañía…- ¡Qué asco!

-Es menor de edad, Genma san. Ya mencioné que no es como las otras. Por esa misma razón, ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a tocarla- miró seriamente a quienes le rodeaban –De alguna manera, lo sabes…- guardó silencio por un segundo, frunciendo los labios y el ceño -… sabes, que si llegas a rozar aunque sea uno solo de sus cabellos, sin merecerlo, podrías morir…- justo en ese momento, pareció darse cuenta de su error –De todas maneras, tendré graves problemas si alguien se entera que le doy empleo- ¡Qué idiota eres, Ryuzaki!

-¡Vaya! Eso sería una lástima… no me gustaría que cerraran este lugar. Tengo un par de amigos en el gobierno…- Aoya san sonrió sardónicamente -… pero nadie dirá nada si nos la presentas…- quiso vomitar al verlo relamerse los labios. ¿¡En qué pensaba el presidente al negociar con esa panda de licenciosos!?

-Es menor de edad…- repitió, algo asustado -… le aseguro que no tiene ningún atractivo… quiero decir, le falta desarrollarse. Es casi una niña…- nervioso, trataba por todos los medios de sacarle defectos habidos y por haber, esperanzado en hacerles perder el interés. Desgraciadamente, fue al revés: la pueril descripción alentó a los malditos bastardos. El factor "menor de edad" parecía tentarlos en demasía y el desesperado intento de Ryu por protegerla; su alto concepto de ella, incluso respetándola, aumentaba los deseos pérfidos de aquellos por arrebatársela.

-"Por eso nunca debes mostrar tus sentimientos abiertamente. No debes bajar la guardia jamás"- pensó con crueldad, incapaz de encontrar una solución que salvara a la pobre chica de un destino terrible.

-¡Miren, está por comenzar! Veremos a esa "doncella" que merece tanto desprecio a sus atributos físicos y estima a sus habilidades artísticas- el aludido mordió, impotente, el labio inferior, guardándose lo que en verdad quería contestar.

Las luces decrecieron, dejando el escenario levemente iluminado con tenue luz blanca mientras una figura ataviada con un kimono blanco estampado con flores rojas entraba por la parte trasera del escenario. Su andar agraciado, su cabello negro recogido en un moño adornado con jazmines; el leve rubor en sus mejillas, la cremosa piel del cuello al descubierto y sus enormes ojos brillando intensamente a pesar del velo triste en los irises; todos esos detalles proporcionaban un aire de inocencia y pureza etéreos. Como si alguna divinidad de los bosques acabara de personarse frente a simples mortales.

Y supo de quien se trataba…

Podía estar a un Kilometro de distancia y reconocerla. Sin importar el disfraz, siempre la descubriría. Tal vez hasta más allá de la muerte; en otra vida…

-Kyoko…- murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, asustado como nunca por todos los ojos clavados en la menuda cantante –"¿¡Por qué!?"- las manos le sudaban copiosamente, presa del terror –"¿¡Te das cuenta en el peligro que estás, pequeña ignorante!?"- trataba de exprimirse los sesos en busca de una solución pero el sonido de su voz dulce penetraba por los oídos, distrayéndolo; obligándolo entrecerrar los ojos, buscando la calma.

"_La luz emitida, en la antigüedad_

_Brilla a través de mí._

_El viento acaricia mi mejilla_

_Mis dedos tocan fragmentos del arcoíris"_

De entre las voluminosas mangas del kimono, sacó dos abanicos rojos con grabados dorados, haciéndolos girar con asombrosa habilidad entre los dedos al lanzarlos por los aires sin fallar nunca en atraparlos. La armonía de sus pasos y el batir de los accesorios, emulaban el vuelo de las mariposas.

_"__Te llevaré a ese lugar_

_De pronto, tu cuerpo se vuelve transparente_

_El viento de primavera te llevará lejos_

_Ahora viajas a través de los cielos"_

-¿Quiénes son los de la banda, Genzo?- preguntó Aoya san más por educación que curiosidad: sus ojos seguían a Kyoko a todas partes.

-Los contraté hace poco. Combinan muy bien y no dan problemas-

-¡Reino es tan lindo!- suspiró "Yumi chan".

-¡Es un chico misterioso!-

-Se lleva bien con Kyoko…- agregó, como dando a entender que podrían tener una relación especial.

-"Imposible"- con uno de sus dedos, destrozo un desafortunado pistacho del recipiente de botanas –"Esa chica no tiene a nadie más que a Fuwa en la cabeza. Jamás verá de forma especial a ningún otro"- sonrió de lado –"Ella no está hecha para sobrevivir en este medio"-.

_"Esperé a alguien en este lugar_

_De pronto, mi espíritu se vuelve transparente_

_El viento de primavera se lo lleva lejos_

_Y ahora, vago por el firmamento"_

-"El pasado te persigue, Kyoko"- vio en sus ojos la misma nostalgia y el deseo por revivir memorias llenas de alegrías que a veces experimentaba cuando nadie le prestaba atención –"Es inútil seguir esperando: nada vuelve a ser lo mismo"- aquel pensamiento dolió muchísimo, desgarrándole el pecho –"¿Es a Fuwa a quien esperas?"- apretó la copa hasta quebrarla, dejando trozos de porcelana en la mesa y el suelo –Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión-.

-No te preocupes, hay más como esas por ahí- su respuesta fue distraída y descifró la metáfora escondida. Sintió una simpatía nacer por Ryuzaki; quería proteger a Kyoko tanto como él. Aunque no estuviera en buenos términos con la miembra oficial de la sección "Ámame" no se perdonaría jamás si alguno de los degenerados ahí presentes le ponía una mano encima.

Una idea llegó a su cerebro. Ojala que el pelinegro no desconfiara de él.

-Genzo…- presto a su llamado, asintió levemente -… creo que es tu día de suerte- nadie entendía a que se refería hasta que sonrió predador -… por fin encontré alguien que me interesa- quiso confortar al hombre pero si lo hacía, el plan no funcionaría -¿Podrías llevar a la cantante a una habitación? Que sea una con bonita vista y tradicional-.

-Pero… pero… Ren…-

-Dile que "este lista". Sólo eso. No entres en detalles. También, quiero la habitación en semi penumbra. ¡Ah! Y que me espere dándole la espalda a la puerta- ante el estupor de los presentes, se puso en píe –No le digas quien soy- con las manos en los bolsillos, dispuso marcharse a esperar por otro lado a que estuvieran listos sus requerimientos.

¿Qué cara tendría cuando le dieran la noticia que esa noche sería solicitada por un "cliente"?

Perversamente, gustaría verla asustada; con las mejillas arreboladas y húmedas.

-"Eres un bastardo, Ren"- si hubiera podido darse una patada a sí mismo, de la recibiría sin protestas. ¿¡Cómo podía tener pensamientos tan déspotas e impuros!? –"¡Es una niña; Y la conoces! ¡Desvergonzado!"-.

-Ren kun…- Aoya escupió su nombre, levantándose y plantándole cara (Aunque fuera varios centímetros más pequeño) – Creo que fui yo quien PIDIO primero a la chica…-

-¿"Pedir"? No es un objeto que se adquiera en una tienda. Además, ¿No ve que es mi primera vez solicitando estos servicios? ¿Por qué el egoísmo?- de seguro estaría maldiciéndolo interiormente. Si existía una actitud que Aoya odiara era la impertinencia. Adelantándose a sus propósitos, le quitó de las manos lo que tanto ambicionaba y lo mejor de todo: no podía hacer nada para impedirlo –Quizá tenga usted un "par" de conocidos en posiciones de alto rango, pero recuerde que Takarada san supera esa cantidad con creces. Yo tampoco soy un extraño en el medio. No me obligué a jugar sucio, señor- victorioso, caminó hasta la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera.

*****************

-Ren…-

-¿Está lista?- cortó de inmediato al dueño del cabaret. Sudaba a mares y se movía erráticamente, desconsolado.

-Nunca te he pedido un favor, Ren, pero escúchame… no le hagas nada…no tiene experiencia. Le prometí…- desesperado, lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa -… le prometí que nunca atendería a nadie…-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Sólo es una cocinera y canta en un prostíbulo solapado- fue un golpe bajo pero ya estaba harto de su sobre exagerado proteccionismo -¿Qué te hizo pensar que nunca pasaría? ¿Eres tan ingenuo, realmente?- en sus ademanes, había cierto toque de histeria que se le hizo muy sospechoso -¿Será acaso que esperabas por la oportunidad? ¿La venderías al mejor postor?...- un gemido ahogado indicó, iba por buen camino - ¿Quieres deshacerte de ella, ofreciéndola disimuladamente mientras canta; contando historias y fingiendo sentirte conmovido?- hacía años que sus instintos asesinos no se manifestaban tan intensamente –Hipócrita…- lo tomó por el cuello -… casi me engañas…-

-¡No era del todo mentira!...- tosiendo por falta de oxigeno, pataleó en el aire en un intento por liberarse -¡Kyoko me cae bien…es una buena niña y le prometí al chico que nunca le pasaría nada malo!... pero… ¡Soy un empresario! ¡Esa deuda es impagable! ... ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?... – por fin, liberó el agarre. Genzo boqueó un tanto en el alfombrado suelo del corredor.

-¿Qué chico?-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Escuchaste bien y te aseguro que no deseas quitarme la paciencia-

-No puedo decírtelo… le prometí…-

-Has prometido muchas cosas; le has fallado a Kyoko, ¿Y pretendes encubrir a ese otro? Responde, AHORA…-

-Fu… ¡FUWA SHO!- sollozó patéticamente -¡Ese tipo vino aquí y dijo que necesitaba dinero para cambiarse la imagen! ¡Dijo que como estaba en ese entonces no entraría al negocio!...- tembló un tanto- … alguien le comentó sobre este lugar… que aquí prestaban dinero a cambio de trabajo o "servicios"- tragó duro sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos -… y dijo… él dijo…"Mira, no puedo trabajar en un lugar como este. Cuando triunfe se vería mal en mi record pero ella puede quedarse. Es muy diligente y puede hacer de todo". Kyoko permanecía a su lado y… me pidió con una "dogeza" que le permitiera laborar en la cocina- giró el rostro de un lado a otro, como si un fantasma lo acosara -… ¡Él prometió que pagaría! Lo hizo los primeros meses pero de un momento a otro… dejó de hacerlo. Entonces la deuda cayó totalmente sobre la chica… le dije… "¿Por qué no trabajas con las demás? Ganarías más dinero y quizá hasta consigas un hombre que quiera sacarte de aquí"… si hubieras visto como me miró… creí que me asesinaría con la hachuela- rió nervioso por el recuerdo –Hace como un mes, Fuwa apareció con su manager. Kyoko no estaba. Me amenazó. Dijo que sabía cosas que yo hacía "bajo de agua"… que sabía sobre mi "problema"…-

-No… Ryuzaki… ¿Otra vez con las drogas?- el pelinegro lo alejó de un manotazo. Confuso y furioso como estaba podía ser peligroso.

-¡Soy adicto, Ren! ¡No es algo que pueda quitarse con sólo proponérselo! Aquí se reúnen algunos mafiosos peligrosos. Si la policía se entera que les ayudo con el contrabando…-

-¿Cómo hizo Fuwa para…?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!...- era una suerte que la estancia estuviera desolada y las habitaciones fuera del alcance de la conversación -… ahora tiene más poder… no tanto como el tuyo, quizá, pero debe de haber pagado por información y si es capaz de ello, también es probable que pueda aplastarme. Ahora es muy famoso… tiene poder…- repitió -… No quiere que Kyoko salga de aquí… no quiero conservarla… es una buena chica… muy buena… me dijo que confiaba en mí…- tal parece que era esa afirmación la que causaba tanta culpa -… no merece estar en este lugar pero si dejo que se vaya, Fuwa se enterará…¿¡Qué puedo hacer!?- la mirada que le dirigió era de cruda suplica; sus recursos estaban extintos y necesitaba una mínima esperanza.

Por el momento, no podía contestar por la incredulidad; el horror; la furia y la tristeza. ¿¡Cómo era posible que Fuwa permitiera semejante ultraje!? ¿Qué hizo Kyoko para merecer su desprecio y odio hasta el punto de abandonarla en un burdel donde podían pasarle cosas horribles?

Miró a Genzo con asco y con lastima; a pesar de querer salvar su pestilente pellejo por unas cuantas píldoras no dejaba de preocuparse por su cantante, creando un dilema tan conflictivo que lo enloquecía por momentos. No le gustaría que lo apresaran. No era un pez grande, sólo un "padrote" adicto del bajo mundo japonés; lo más probable es que lo mataran en la cárcel para que no hablara. Suspiró.

-Hay una solución…- expectante, el pelinegro buscó en su mirada la respuesta a tan intrincada y peligrosa encrucijada -… pagaré la deuda de Kyoko- escuchó como balbuceaba asustado -… y le dirás esto a Fuwa, PALABRA POR PALABRA: "Kyoko fue comprada por un hombre como esclava. No sé qué hará con ella pero pagó el dinero pendiente". Si quiere un nombre, dile: "Cain Heel"; para él, "B.J"- Genzo chilló por el brillo cruel que de seguro flameó en su mirada – la idea de un extranjero lo aliviará. Creerá que la llevará muy lejos-

-¿Qué harás con ella en realidad? No eres un hombre cruel, Ren. Pero…-

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué te preocupas? No pienso lastimarla ni humillarla. Es la única manera de salvarla-

-¿Te la llevarás de aquí?- se le veía triste. Tal parece que le tomó cariño. Sintió un burbujeo de fastidio sin saber porqué.

-No. Pero corre el rumor de quien es su "dueño"-

-¿Y cómo harás para que sepan quién eres? Es decir, "Cain Heel" no es conocido. ¿Cómo van a temerle a un tipo que no tiene rostro; una sombra?- sonrió divertido; estaba acostumbrado a usar mascaras de todo tipo; a cubrir su identidad a la perfección, ¿Creería que no conseguiría materializar una fachada? Sería sencillo. El sólo hecho de parecer intangible, como un fantasma, provocaría estupor y desconfianza que sabría utilizar bien para ahuyentar cualquier rapaz que intentara propasarse.

-Tú sólo haz lo que te pido…- tomó las llaves que le extendiera antes de comenzar la "informativa" charla –Por cierto, ¿Sabe ella…?-

-Sí. Él mismo regresó aquella noche para echárselo en cara. Le dijo "No te preocupes, nadie te tocará. Alguien con tan poco atractivo no llamaría la atención ni del más desesperado de los hombres. Genzo me aseguró tu seguridad", luego rió y se fue. Kyoko juró que se vengaría de él. Fue la primera y única vez que la vi llorar-

-¿Y cuando le dijiste esta noche?-

-Me miró y bufó. Me dijo que no era mi culpa… que era un hombre muy responsable y bueno, a pesar de mi trabajo- una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en la barba incipiente del mentón –Quise morirme ahí mismo…- sin ganas de seguir escuchando sus lamentos, lo dejó abandonado.

Alguien le esperaba y no debía hacerle esperar.

CONT.

N/A: la canción se llama "Fuyuu Yume", interpretada por Origa. Adoro esa cantante. Su voz es tan etérea y dulce. Deben oír esa melodía, vale la pena (Tanto la versión rusa como la japonesa)

No sé si se escapa algo de mis explicaciones. Cualquier duda, ya saben donde preguntar. Siempre contesto los mensajes, tarde pero segura.

Quizá decir que este fic no está ligado para nada con "Trabajos Forzados" (Qué con suerte actualizaré el domingo, si las musas no me abandonan)


End file.
